


when a wizard dates

by fairyerimbin



Series: wizard of my heart [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Based On Wizards of Waverly Place, Changbin and Jeongin are friends, Changbin has a secret, Changbin is a wizard, Changbin reminds me of Alex Russo, Changbin's friends know his secret, Jeongin works in a store, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho is new in the neighbourhood, Minho works in Jeongin's store, Secrets, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Wizards, Wizards of Waverly Place is better than Harry Potter, chan and changbin are best friends, changbin is scared, mention of Wizards of Waverly Place, minho is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Of course, Changbin always loved making new friends. Only he was a lot more careful the past months.When he made new friends, they always ended up dating. Most of the relationships ended pretty quickly.Though some only ended after Changbin told them his secret, that he was a wizard. They immediately broke up with them, considering they thought he was a freak.♡♡♡Seo Changbin is a wizard and meets Minho through his friend Jeongin. What would happen when Minho finds out about Changbin's secret?This is part of a series following the lives of Minho and Changbin, who happens to live his life as a wizard.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: wizard of my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	when a wizard dates

Changbin was on his way home from grocery shopping when he decided to stop at Jeongin's shop. He didn't really need anything, but Jeongin told him he had some new things for wizardry things. Changbin laughed at the way Jeongin called it. When Changbin walked inside the shop, he saw someone else in there as well. He seemed to helping Jeongin out with the shop.   
  
"I'll get your things. Only where did I put them?" Jeongin asked himself, leaving Changbin alone in the shop with the stranger. He looked around while feeling the other man's gaze on him. "You're friends with Jeongin?" The guy asked as Changbin turned around to look at him. He nodded. "I'm Minho. Jeongin gave me a job." Minho said as Changbin nodded. He wondered why the guy was talking to him.   
  
Of course, Changbin always loved making new friends. Only he was a lot more careful the past months. When he made new friends, they always ended up dating. Most of the relationships ended pretty quickly. Though some only ended after Changbin told them his secret, that he was a wizard. They immediately broke up with them, considering they thought he was a freak. So Changbin had to erase their memories in order to keep the existence of wizards away from mortals.  
  
"I'm Changbin. Are you from this neighbourhood?" The wizard asked as the other man nodded and smiled. "I moved here only a few days ago. Jeongin wanted to show me around, but he hadn't found time." Minho explained as Changbin nodded, realizing Jeongin stayed away for quite a long time. He had the feeling the younger wanted him to meet Minho. "I could show you around if you want." Changbin said as Minho gratefully smiled. When Jeongin told him about his friend, he already knew he was really nice. The younger didn't lie. "That'd be great." Minho took a piece of paper and wrote something down, confusing Changbin at first. "Here's my number. Just let me know when you're free." Minho gave Changbin the piece of paper when Jeongin walked back inside the shop with a bag. "Here you go, hyung." Jeongin smiled as Changbin rolled his eyes, taking the bag from the younger before he made his way towards his home.

♡♡♡

The whole afternoon, Changbin showed Minho around town to all the nicest and most secret places. He promised Jeongin he would treat Minho like a friend. Fortunately Changbin enjoyed Minho's presence. At the end of the afternoon, Changbin walked Minho back home as he didn't know where he was anymore. "I'm sure you'll find your way around here soon." Changbin said as he followed Minho inside. The older wanted to thank the younger one with some cake he made.  
  
"Thank you for showing me around. Jeongin was right when he told me how sweet you are." Minho said, taking out the cake as he cut a slice from it. Changbin smiled as he loved eating. "Though he never mentioned how handsome you are." The older one smiled, chuckling when he looked at the younger man blushing. Minho always was a flirty person, but Changbin brought it out even more. "Do you flirt with everyone?" The younger asked as the older took a seat next him, carefully touching his arm. "Not at all." Minho said as Changbin let out a chuckle, looking at the older's hand on his arm.  
  
"Anyways." Minho moved his hand away as he took a sip from his water. "I'm really grateful you showed me around." Minho said as Changbin smiled. At first he didn't really want to, but he got to know the older more. Jeongin seemed to really like the thought of Minho spending time with him. "I'd like to thank you by taking you out for dinner." The older one said, taking the younger man by surprise. He didn't really know what he wanted.  
  
"Is this your way of asking me out?" Changbin asked as Minho let out a chuckle, turning on his chair to look at the younger. "It would be great if it was a date." The older smiled as the younger sighed. He had decided he wouldn't go on any more dates for a while. He hated being seen as a weirdo or freak for being a wizard. "Changbin? I kind of thought you wanted to get to know me." Minho said as Changbin let out a chuckle. He had a few seconds to think about his answer. "Okay. I'll go on a date with you." Changbin said as Minho smiled, getting up from his seat to clean up the plate of the cake.

♡♡♡

After his date with Minho, Changbin wanted to talk to Chan about it. He was confused and he didn't really know what he wanted. "You remember Jeongin has someone working with him, right?" Changbin asked as he gave Chan a glass of water. Chan nodded as he occasionally saw Minho inside Jeongin's shop. They were becoming quite close as friends.  
  
"He took me out for dinner last night." Changbin said as Chan chuckled. This wasn't really what he expected. "Do you want to continue those dates?" The older one asked as the other sighed, closing his eyes. Minho made him confuse. "I like him a lot. But I'm not ready for another breakup once he knows the real me." Changbin explained, looking at Chan who knew how much he hated to be called a freak. "If you don't try, you'll never find out how Minho would think of you." The older one said as the wizard sighed. Changbin knew Chan had a point, but he was still afraid.

♡♡♡

"Do you want to come inside? I'd love to continue our night." Minho said, opening the door to his house after Changbin brought him home. Minho liked Changbin more and more. Of course he hoped the younger did as well. "That would be great." Changbin chuckled, walking inside as he took a seat on the couch. Minho went inside his kitchen, coming back with glasses of wine. He sat next to the younger, linking their hands together. "I enjoy spending time with you, Changbin." Minho said as Changbin looked at him and smiled. He couldn't lie, he enjoyed it a lot as well.  
  
"It's been a while since I've been so comfortable with someone." The older chuckled, unaware he was inchling closer towards the other. Changbin was a little flustered, even though he was afraid for a relationship, he forgot all about it when he was with Minho. Chan had a point. He wouldn't know what would happen if he didn't try.  
  
So before Minho could take the first step, Changbin rested his free hand on Minho's cheek to pull him closer into their first kiss. Minho closed his eyes, smiling against Changbin's lips while the younger caressed his cheek.   
  
When they pulled away, Minho was a blushing mess. "I wasn't sure if I was ready to date again, but I forgot all my worries when I was with you." Changbin explained as Minho smiled, pecking the younger's lips again. "I'm glad I did. Does this mean I can tell Jeongin you're my boyfriend now?" Minho asked as Changbin chuckled while staring at the older. "Don't tell him yet. I'll come over to the shop tomorrow." Changbin explained as Minho nodded, enjoying the rest of the night inside the younger's arms.

♡♡♡

Changbin took Minho with him on a lunch date. Jeongin was surprised when he found out the two made things official. He knew he was the main reason why they ended up together. If Jeongin didn't give Minho a job in his shop, Changbin would have never met him. "He's so proud of what he did." Minho explained, reaching for Changbin's hand who linked their fingers together. Changbin let out a chuckle. "He really pretended he was too busy to show you around." The younger one said as the older laughed, leaning with his head on the other's shoulder. "He did help us spend time together." Minho said as they walked inside the bistro to have lunch together.  
  
"I was wondering if we could have a date at your apartment tonight. You could show me around." Minho said, looking at Changbin whom he noticed seemed nervous. Changbin knew the day would come, but he didn't expect it to be soon. Of course he wanted to show Minho around his apartment. But it meant Minho would want to know what was behind a certain closed door. Behind it was of course his wizard layer. Of course it looked like a normal office. But if Minho would look around, he would notice the spell books as well as the different potions he made.  
  
"My apartment isn't the coziest. So we should probably spend time at yours instead." Changbin said as Minho nodded. Though he didn't understand why. He didn't even care if Changbin lived in a messy home or not, he enjoyed the younger's company more. "If you say so..." Minho sighed, wondering if Changbin was hiding something important. He didn't want secrets in a relationship, but it seemed like it was happening.

♡♡♡

Chan didn't know what was happening when Minho stormed inside, late at night. He thought the younger had a date with Changbin. "He's been acting so strange, hyung. I know he's hiding something." Minho said, taking a seat on the couch. Chan sighed, sitting down next to the younger. "Minho, I'm sure there is a reason." Chan said as Minho rolled his eyes. Changbin was acting strange as he didn't want to lose Minho. He couldn't his secret anymore.  
  
"Are you telling me you know what's going on?" Minho asked as Chan sighed, nodding his head. He knew it made the younger even more mad. "I don't want to lose him, hyung." "He doesn't want to lose you either. There is just something he still has to tell you and he's afraid you would hate him." Chan explained as Minho sighed, realizing Changbin would never want to hurt him. It must be really important.

♡♡♡

Minho noticed Changbin was nervous. He didn't know why. "Is everything okay, Bin?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded, taking the older's hand while they walked towards the room the younger kept locked. Minho always wondered what was behind the door, but he never asked. Of course he hoped it wasn't full of weird stuff.  
  
"There's no easy way to tell you this. Everyone always runs away when they find out about this." Changbin said, looking at Minho who nodded. "Changbin, I've seen a lot of weird things in my previous relationships. I'll definitely handle this." Minho kissed Changbin's cheek before the younger opened the door.  
  
Minho let out a chuckle when he entered an office full of bookcases. He didn't understand why Changbin kept this room a secret. "Changbin..." "It's not what it looks like. This isn't just an office." The younger said as the other looked around. Everything looked normal to him. "Then what is so secret about this room?" Minho asked as Changbin made him sit in the chair.  
  
"Do you see the book on top of the shelf?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, wondering how the younger could even reach the books on the top shelf. "I could get something to stand on, like a ladder." Changbin said as Minho nodded, though he never saw any ladders. "Or I can do this." Changbin took a deep breath, looking at Minho before he focused on the book.  
  
Minho looked at the book in shock when he stared at how it moved. The book seemed to be flying until it got placed on his lap. "I can't process what just happened." Minho said, looking at Changbin who sighed. He hoped the older wouldn't run away. He wanted to be in a relationship for once with someone who didn't mind having a wizard as boyfriend.  
  
"I don't want to keep lying to you. But I also don't want to lose you." Changbin said as Minho nodded, looking at the book on his lap. "You're a wizard." The older said as he put the book on the desk next to him. "I'm still the same person." Changbin said as Minho got up from his chair. The younger got scared the other would run away, call him a freak. Instead Minho kissed him, resting his hand on Changbin's waist.  
  
"You're not... I thought you would be weirded out. They always are." Changbin said when they pulled away from their kiss. Minho chuckled, confusing Changbin. "I've seen a lot of things in a relationship before. Believe me, this feels quite normal to me." Minho chuckled as Changbin smiled. He finally found someone who wasn't weirded out having a wizard as boyfriend.

♡♡♡ 

Minho walked back inside the lounge as Changbin was looking through the list of movies they could watch. Changbin wanted to pick up the paper list to find one easier, but he couldn't reach. So he used the spell to pick it up. Minho chuckled, sitting down next to the younger. "Having a lazy boyfriend is a lot more worse than a boyfriend being a wizard." The older said as the younger hit his arm, finally choosing the right movie to watch.   
  
"I thought you would play Harry Potter." Minho said, confused why Changbin was glaring at him. "That's stupid, hyung." Changbin said, choosing something else to watch. Instead of a movie, he wanted to watch a series instead. "Wizards of Waverly Place is a lot better to watch." Changbin explained as Minho chuckled, letting the younger play the first episode of the first season. It was hard to watch as it was in English, though luckily there were Korean captions. "Hmm... I have a great boyfriend." Minho said as Changbin nodded, immersed in the show as the older one chuckled. He rested his head against the younger's shoulder, enjoying spending time with his boyfriend.  
  
It only took Minho three episodes to realize why Changbin preferred this show. Especially since the younger one explained the show showed the truth behind magic. Eventually Minho stopped watching the show while staring at Changbin instead. When Changbin noticed Minho was, he blushed a soft pink. "You're a lot more adorable as wizard." Minho chuckled as Changbin rolled his eyes, pressing their lips together before he continued focusing on the show. Changbin was happy. He finally found someone who he could be happy with, someone who didn't call him a freak. He would never have to let Minho go.


End file.
